deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady Luck
The Lady Luck is the cursed ghost ship belonging to Captain James Gant, later known as Laughing Jack. History James Gant crewed the Lady Luck long before the Shadow Lord's second invasion of Deltora. She sailed up and down the River Tor, serving as a gambling ship to any who wished to try their luck. Arrival at Bone Point Sometime before the invasion, the Shadow Lord commanded Gant to eliminate the Bone Point Lighthouse. He attempted to achieve this by indepting the keeper of the light, Red Han, and then kidnapping his daughter, Verity. Neither of them refused to yield, however, so Gant decided to tie Verity to the mast of his ship. This way, Red Han could watch her slowly die. To his dismay, and that of the crew, Verity was kept alive by the seabirds. The winds soon vanished after they took her aboard, trapping the ship in place. Gant couldn't abandone his task and forced his crew to remain. Eventually the crew decided to free Verity in hopes of lifting this curse. Gant stopped them before they could and explained they were no longer needed. By now the Belt of Deltora had been destroyed, so they could return to the Tor. He then commanded them all to the oars. To his confusin, none of the men moved. They explained that rowing wasn't part of their job, as too many of their slaves drown. Gant convinced them by offering them all the gold he possessed. If he took even a single piece, then he would take to the oars himself. They agreed to the terms (killing the only man not to) and descended to the oars. Shortly after, Verity taunted Gant to the point of him killing her. This sent the wave into an uproar. It smashed the ship and drowned all those aboard. Verity herself being turned into a wooden figurehead. Gant survived thanks to his master, and became the nomad Laughing Jack. ''Isle of the Dead'' Lief and Barda arrived on the ship after the Shadow Lord sent a storm upon them. They explored the ship and became trapped in the games room. To escape, Lief borrows a coin to play a game of Jack's Beetles. He wins, and receives two coins as a prize. Yet, even when they pay one coin back, the door remains locked. They noticed a strange painting left by Verity. While finding the seven errors on it, they learned the gruesome history of the ship. Just as they found the final error, the undead crew of the ship attacked. Lief and Barda escaped through the ship and jumped overboard. They washed up in the Dreaming Dunes, and learned they'd been missing for a week. Later, Lief spotted the Lady Luck docked outside Ava's shop on the Finger. Barda believed it followed them through the coin Lief had, and tells him to toss it away. Jasmine takes the coin instead, since she owes no debt to the ship. In actuality, the ship was following Laughing Jack, who was posing as Ava at the time. Jasmine later tricked Jack into taking the coin. He was transpe\orted onto the ship, and the rotting hands of his crew pulled him below. The ship then vanished into the sea. Crewmembers Besides their captain, Jack, the ship had a large crew of undead humans. Games Room The main room aboard the Lady Luck was its famous games room. It was well furnished with all manner of game tables, and a red carpeted floor. The warmth in the room was greater than anywhere else on the ship, and someone who'd been soaked by rain would dry up in a matter of minutes. There was a spell on the room that makes it seem to stretch on forever. In the center of the room was a large casket of gold coins. They were for anyone who didn't have enough money to play at the tables. A person would simply take a coin, and then pay it back before they left. The gold would often cling to people's hands to tempt them into borrowing too much. If unable to pay, they worked off their depts by pulling the oars. This fate befell all who borrowed from the Lady Luck, as the smell text that describes the terms of payment states you must repay three coins for every one you take. After Verity's death, a painting was placed on the far wall with seven mistakes. Should a person be able to solve them all, the door would open for them to escape, regardless of any debts to be repayd. Most of the games required multiple players, but there were a few one player games. Jack's Beetles was the only one shown in the series. Category:Locations Category:Isle of the Dead Category:Magic objects Category:Ships